Video combiners in extensive use today combine video from two separate sources using various multiplexing and media combining technology. When two video sources are combined or multiplexed the two video sources are not necessarily in a desired alignment. Misalignments are often due to lack of synchronization between the video sources.
As an example, conventional video streaming rely on algorithms to systematically remove data during compression and decompression processes that allow more efficient transmission of video/image feeds. Loss of data and changes of resolution, aspect ration, skew, and other factors impact (e.g. transform) the raw viewing of video. Accordingly, when two video streams are combined from two distinct sources, the resultant composite video or series of images can be misaligned.